PAIGE: SHATTERED
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: BATTLING THE SOURCE
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED R  
  
PAIGE: SHATTERED  
  
CHAPTER ONE: A MESSAGE FOR THE CHARMED ONES  
  
It was a quiet Sunday night at the Halliwell Manor. Piper was upstairs with Leo, Phoebe was half asleep on the living room sofa and Paige was fidgeting in a chair in the corner. She was still a bit nervous about living here with her newfound sisters and being a charmed one to boot.   
Finally Paige got up from her chair. She went to the closet and took out her coat, slipping into it and walking to the front door.  
Phoebe looked up and asked sleepily, "Where you going?"  
"Out." Replied Paige. "I need to clear my head, I'm going to sit out on the front lawn. I'll be in a little later."   
"Okay, be careful."  
"I will, bye." Paige said stepping out the door into the night. She found a comfortable spot in the grass and folded here legs under her and sat down.  
"I am so nervous," she thought to herself. "This is so new to me. My sisters are great but I still fell like a stranger. Also I'm a charmed one. It'll take time I guess."   
As she sat there thinking she started to become sleepy and dream weird dreams.   
Suddenly she sat up, wide awake. She had been awakened by a strange feeling. A feeling that something evil was nearby. She stood up and looked around, but saw nothing.  
Then a clawed hand reached around from behind and took her by the throat. She heard a voice whisper in her ear.  
"Witch!" the voice said, "The source has a message for the charmed ones."  
"What?" She gasped out.  
"This." He laughed.  
He slammed her to the ground so hard that her left hip broke. Kneeling next to her he started pounding her all over. Ribs broke, collar bone shattered, her right eye socket was shattered, and her jaw was broken in five places. He just hit her and hit her enjoying it.  
When he was finished she was barely alive, her body almost impossible to recognize as a human body.  
The demon laughed. "Now to place you where your sisters will find you," He waved his hand and she was gone.  
Inside Phoebe woke up and stretched. She went towards the front door and opened it.   
"Paige," She called out. "You there?"  
There was no answer. Worried she shut the door. As she was passing the sun room she heard a noise. Pulling back the curtain she cried out in horror. Paige was lying on the floor, her body a broken and bloody mess. Phoebe ran to her and knelt next to her. Paige was barely breathing.  
"Oh God," she cried. "LEO!!!"  
  
END CHAPTER ONE   



	2. CLOSE TO DEATH

CHARMED R  
  
PAIGE: SHATTERED  
CHAPTER TWO: CLOSE TO DEATH  
  
Piper and Leo came running downstairs.   
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" asked Piper.  
She stopped and cried out as she came to the entrance of the day room and saw the shattered wreck of Paige's body. "O God!"  
Leo was right behind her. He knelt beside Paige.  
"This is bad, very bad." He said. "She's taken extensive damage to her body. I can heal her but it will take several days to completely heal all of her injuries. Help me get her upstairs."  
They picked her up gently and carefully carried her upstairs. They laid her down on her bed and Leo told them they had to remove her clothes, which were blood soaked and tattered.  
They had to cut them off and carefully peel them from wounds where they had stuck too in several places. She looked even worse when they were finished. There were deep cuts and gashes, huge bruises and there were several broken bones protruding through her skin.  
Leo gently laid his hands on her and several of the broken bones, deep cuts and bruises faded and healed. She was breathing easier but she was still unconscious.   
Leo sat back and said, "That's all I can do for now. It's going to take time. Just keep her warm, sit up with her and after I've rested I'll do more."  
Leo left while Piper covered Paige with a thick blanket and Phoebe went to get an extra chair so both of them could sit with Paige.  
Around midnight Leo healed some more of the damage but there was still too much to heal. This went on day and night for the next week with Leo healing when he could. Piper and Phoebe staying with her twenty-four hours a day with short breaks for sleep and food.   
Finally all the damage was healed and Paige slept peacefully. Leo, Phoebe and Piper slept for a few hours then next morning all three of them gathered in Paige's room.  
Paige's eyes opened and she whispered, "How long?"  
"A week. What happened?"  
"A demon attacked me. He said the source a message for the charmed ones." Paige answered.  
"What?" asked Phoebe.  
"That which was done to me." Paige said.  
END CHAPTER TWO.  
  



	3. CHARMED ONES MESSAGE FOR THE SOURCE

CHARMED R  
  
PAIGE SHATTERED  
FINAL CHAPTER: CHARMED ONES MESSAGE FOR THE SOURCE  
  
Once every one was well rested, they went up to the attic to consult the book of shadows.  
"That's him. He's the one who hurt me." Paige said pointing at the picture.  
"Melkor, demon enforcer for the source." Phoebe read. "If we can trick him into showing up again we can use this incantation to vanquish him."  
"But how do we do that?" asked Paige. "I really want to kick his ass."  
"It says here that if his victim dies he comes back to take their souls to the source. We can use that."  
"How?" asked Phoebe.  
"Make him think I'm dead and he'll come." Paige answered.  
"Right!" Exclaimed Piper.  
"Let's do it!" shouted Phoebe.  
"Okay this is how we're going to do it." Said Leo. "Paige get back in bed while your sisters cast a glamour that will make you look dead. When they pretend you're dead, Melkor should appear to take your soul. Then you three will vanquish him. Got it?"  
"Got it!" Phoebe said.  
"You bet!" Said Paige.  
"Sure thing!" Piper said  
Paige lay back down and Phoebe placed a glamour on her. Then they pretended to cry because she was dead.  
Out of the shadows stepped Melkor. He looked at them and laughed.  
"Her soul will be sweet to give the source. Then I will be back for the rest of you."  
"Sorry." Said Paige sitting up, "We don't think so."  
Moving next to her sisters they chanted the incantation using the power of three.  
"EVIL DEMON FROM BELOW  
THIS WE TELL YOU, TO HELL YOU GO!"  
After the third chanting he disappeared in a ball of fire.  
"This is a message for the source." They said together. "Don't mess with the charmed ones!!"  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
